1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to noise suppressing nozzles for subsonic jet engines, and in particular to the provision of an improved multi-lobe noise suppressing nozzle characterized by a construction which minimizes propulsive losses due to lobe wall deflection while improving engine performance and decreasing external aerodynamic drag and nozzle weight.